Evil Finn's Attack
*5:08 TheEnderGamer Sreegee is taking a walk * 5:08 Sling King Sling King is throw a rock at a tree * throwing* * 5:11 TheEnderGamer sling king is throw rock * Sreegee: Why are you throwing a rock at that tree? * 5:13 Sling King Sling King: I HAVE NOTHING TO DO! Or go to a casino. * 5:14 TheEnderGamer Sreegee: We could play Weegee Fighter if you want * 5:15 Sling King Sling King: I will just go to the casino, like everyday. * 5:15 Finn168719 Finn: I heard that the Simonese Empire released Hostages. * 5:15 TheEnderGamer Sreegee: That's good * 5:16 Sling King Sling King: Wanna go to the casino? * 5:16 TheEnderGamer A YC walks into the area * It does not attack anyone or anything * Sreegee: Intresting, this one doesn't seem to be savage like the others * 5:17 Sling King Sling King throws a casino chip at it * 5:17 Finn168719 Finn: Strange... * Finn grabs a scanner and scans it * 5:18 TheEnderGamer The Yoshi Cupcrake sees the chip fall off him * 5:18 Sling King Sling King eats a casino chip * 5:19 TheEnderGamer YC: Finn, I am not here to steal Yoko or kill you * YC: Would you like me to explain? * 5:19 Finn168719 Finn: Okay. * Finn: You must be from the Alternative Universe. * 5:21 TheEnderGamer YC: I am, and in my alternate universe, unlike yours, I am nice and do not want to steal Yoko, however you have turned evil and tried to capture Yoko * 5:21 Finn168719 Finn: Okay... * Finn: I once went to an alternative Universe when me of this alternative universe is dead. * 5:22 TheEnderGamer YC: I have heard he is planning to steal this universe's Yoko, and I came to warn you * YC: He is also planning to steal every Yoko from every alternate universe * 5:22 Finn168719 Finn: I see... * 5:23 TheEnderGamer Sreegee: Let's prepare for him to come * 5:23 Finn168719 Finn: The Yoko of the Alternative Universe i explored is a Cannibal, and a Sadistic. * 5:23 TheEnderGamer YC: The Finnittanians still exist, however they are evil just like Finn * 5:24 Sling King Sling King shoots the YC with a casino chip * 5:24 Finn168719 Finn: Possibly because he brainwashed them. * 5:24 TheEnderGamer YC: Ouch, what was that for? * YC: Actually, they just want to follow him and his orders * 5:24 Finn168719 Finn: Which i know the weakness of a Yoshi Cupcrake of this universe. * 5:25 Sling King Sling King: I'm bored, all i'm doing is listening. * 5:25 TheEnderGamer YC: In our universe, we are not extremely powerful * 5:25 Finn168719 Finn: Which i can just throw explosives into his mouth, or even stab his eyes. * 5:25 TheEnderGamer Sreegee: We'll have to prepare when the evil Finn comes * YC: Indeed * 5:25 Finn168719 Finn: Indeed. * 5:26 Sling King Sling King puts on a purple guy suit * 5:26 TheEnderGamer FNAF Fanboy: OMG IT'S PURPLE GUY PLZ DONT KILL MEH I LUV UR GAMES * 5:26 Sling King Sling King Guy Suit shoots the Fanboy * 5:27 Finn168719 Finn: I'm wondering what's the personality of the evil version of me. I think he might be a sadist. * 5:27 TheEnderGamer The fnaf fanboy dies * YC: Yes indeed, he is very cruel and sadistic * 5:27 Sling King Sling King Guy Suit kills every FNaF fanboy * 5:27 Finn168719 Finn: Is he also a r*pist? * 5:27 TheEnderGamer YC: No.... * 5:27 Finn168719 Finn: Okay then... * 5:28 TheEnderGamer Sreegee: Well, we better prepare. I'll prepare my clones, you can prepare the Finnittanians * YC: I'll prepare my soldiers * 5:29 Finn168719 Finn: I can just prepare the Supersoldiers, which are my clones... * 5:29 Sling King Sling King Guy Suit summons the Purple Republic (4chan) * 5:30 TheEnderGamer A few months later, a bunch of evil Finnattians come * 5:30 Finn168719 A group of Finn Clones MK I and MK II appeared, along with Finnittanian soldiers * 5:31 TheEnderGamer The Finnittanians appear to be armed with laser guns * 5:31 Finn168719 Finn: Oh well, our soldiers are armed with Slugthrowers.... * Slugthrowers are weapons that shoot bullets * 5:32 TheEnderGamer A couple of Finnittanians secretly climb up to a tower They have laser snipers * 5:33 Sling King ... * 5:34 TheEnderGamer Some finnittanians charge at the other Finnittanians with swords * 5:35 Finn168719 The Finnittanians started shooting at the evil Finnittanians with an assault rifle * 5:35 TheEnderGamer They pull up shields * 5:35 Finn168719 Finnittanian 1: Bring in the explosives! * The Finnittanians started throwing grenades at the Evil Finnittanians * Sling King has left the chat. * 5:36 Finn168719 Finn: I should fight my counterpart without the armies assisting us. * Finn: Which goes to my counterpart too! * 5:37 TheEnderGamer The explosions kill the evil Finns (i'm just gonna call them finns) * 5:37 Finn168719 ok * Some random unimportant guy teleports Finn and his counterpart to an Arena * 5:38 TheEnderGamer Some evil Finns come with laser assault rifles fire at the Finns * 5:39 Finn168719 The Finns responded with shooting at them with Grenade launchers * Meanwhile in an Arena * 5:39 TheEnderGamer They shoot at the grenades blowing them up in midair * 5:41 Finn168719 Finn looks at his counterpart * 5:43 TheEnderGamer Evil Finn: You fool, what do you think fighting against me will get you? * 5:43 Finn168719 Finn: Hmmm, you think stealing Yokos from this universe is fun right.... * Finn: What do you do after stealing the Yoko... * 5:44 TheEnderGamer Evil Finn: I have lots of kids, I'm a ladies man * 5:44 Finn168719 Finn: You had lots of kids when your just a teenager? * 5:45 TheEnderGamer wait * scrap that * 5:45 Finn168719 Ok * 5:46 TheEnderGamer Evil Finn: I want to date all of them, I'm a ladies man * 5:46 Finn168719 Finn: They may rejected you.... * 5:47 TheEnderGamer Evil Finn: If they don't love me I will torture them * 5:47 Finn168719 Finn: Into loving you? * Finn: What a sadistic b*stard... * 5:49 TheEnderGamer Evil Finn also just wants to kill his counterpart * Evil Finn: Wait until me and my empire destroy you and your allies. * 5:50 Finn168719 Finn: Wha. * Finn: I can just shoot your head off. * Finn pulls out the Demon Blood Sword * Finn: I had my own Kingdom. * 5:52 TheEnderGamer Evil Finn: I'll wait for my soldiers to clean the trash, then we fight. * Evil Finn teleports awa * *away * 5:52 Finn168719 Finn: ... * 5:53 TheEnderGamer Meanwhile at the war * Evil Finns are seen assasinating Finns * 5:53 Finn168719 The Centinid army appears and started attacking the Evil Finns * 5:55 TheEnderGamer The Evil Centinid army appears and attacks back * 5:59 Finn168719 The Finnittanians decided to use explosives again * 6:03 TheEnderGamer A few hours later, the evil Finns were trumped * Evil Finn: IDIOTS! WEAKLINGS! I shall take care of this myself. * You can control Evil Finn if you want, just make him very powerful * 6:06 Finn168719 ok * Which make him talk while i control his movement * 6:07 TheEnderGamer Yeah I'll make him tlk * *talk * Evil Finn gets Kamina's tatoos but red and his eyes glow red * Evil Finn: TIME TO DIE! * 6:08 Finn168719 Finn fuses with a computer, a demon blood sword, and gets Kamina's tattoos Category:Unfinished Roleplays